Dreams Can Come True
by nickjonasishot45
Summary: who knew one wish could make such a difference in a girl's life. much better than summary features the jonas brothers


Dreams can come true (Mine did)

Dreams can come true (Mine did)

By: Marissa Brown

THE PAST

It started with a wish I made when I was bored at school. My wish was that the empty field next to our school was sold and a Hollywood Records Studio was built. Then hoping it wasn't too late to add something I wished that the Jonas Brothers came to this studio every day to work on their songs. Well it came true. The best part is to kick start there new studio they want to show how happy and generous for the new opportunity. They had a contest for our school. The contest was that whoever one from each grade would choose a friend and get to hang out with one of the stars that use Hollywood Records for 2 months. Plus there was no school to worry about. Of course when we got back we would have to do a lot of extra credit work, but who cares. So we had our parents sign permission slips saying we could miss school to hang with a star. School goes like normal until Hollywood Records is finished building their studios. Oh, I forgot something else Hollywood Records said that they would remodel the winner's house along with the friend they take. The day before the drawing they announce who you got to hang out with if you won. 6th grade winner + friend got to hang out with the Jonas brothers. They also announced that if you had your school I.D. on you that you could visit the studios anytime and watch/listen to the stars practicing/recording. Since I don't ever win anything I was happy, but I was sad because I was sure I wasn't going to win. The next day we all met in the gym for the drawing. They started at the oldest and ended with us puny 6th graders. They shook the box up and mixed the names up. Then they drew the winning name. The whole 6th grade was dead silent. They unfolded the name and read "Marissa Brown you are the winner of a 2 month trip with a friend and the Jonas Brothers." My eyes get wide and my jaw drops. My friends around me stare at me with big grins on there faces. "Marissa Brown? Come on down and claim your trip," the ceo of Hollywood records repeats. My friends have to push me down the stairs toward the ceo. I walk up to the podium with a dazed look on my face (I know because my friends told me that all day). They handed me 2 V.I.P. passes plus 3 front row concert tickets. (I am sorry if I forgot to mention that). He asked me if I knew who I was going to take with me. Then an idea popped into my head. So I walked up to him and asked him to bend down. I whispered, "Does the person have to be from this school?" "Why I guess not as long as they're no farther then an hour out of the way. Just check with their parents to make sure that its okay then give us a call and tell us their address and the school that they go to," the ceo said. "Thanks when do we leave," I replied. He said, "If everything goes as planned you should be able to leave this coming Monday (today is Friday/Missy b-day party if that is alright with your parents." "Oh, she will be alright with it. Um, how much clothes and such should we bring?" I asked him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you we are giving you and your friend blank credit cards so that you can buy whatever you want and how ever much you want. Plus you and your friend are getting Hannah Montana's wardrobe. Well, half of them are just exact copies, but the other half is her real clothes." My mouth drops even farther, if that's even possible, "I can't believe it this is a dream come true. I only have two more questions. One: Where are we going on this vacation? Two: do I get to design what my room is going to look like?" "Answer to question number 2 is that you will get to design most of your new room. Answer to question number 1 is that for the first 2 weeks you will go to Chicago for some shopping and getting to know each other. Oh, that also answers that you don't need to pack much more than a suitcase, but bring extra suit cases for the clothes that you buy. For the next 2 weeks you will go to Cedar Point. After that for 2 weeks you will go your separate ways: if you are with Nick you will go to New York. If you are with Joe you will go to Florida. Kevin will be bringing his girlfriend. The last 2 weeks you will all get together and go on a cruise to Hawaii," he says then continues, "I also wanted to tell you that if everything works out, we will call you on Sunday to tell you if it does, you will be picked up in a stretch SUV that is also carrying the Jonas brothers and drive to your destination." finally finishing his reply. "Thank you so much, I will go home and tell my mom." So I go home and call my mom to tell her she said that I should wait till we get there and she talks to Missy's mom and sees if Missy can go because she doesn't want to get Missy's hopes up just to have her not allowed to go. So I just finished packing for the slumber party. I also started packing my suitcase for my little "vacation". I wait patiently for my mom to get home and as soon as we eat we get into the car and get going to Missy's house. When we get there I take Missy in to her room and just start talking to her so my mom would have a chance to tell her mother. My mother knocks on the door. I ask, "So?" She answers with a simple, "She said yes." I get up and hug her. I also say goodbye and that I will see her the next day. I also whisper, "Did you ask her that if everything works out if Missy could spend the night on Sunday so that they wouldn't have to go out of the way and so I wouldn't have to be all alone with the Jonas brothers?" "Yes, I asked and she said yes as soon as I told her she said yes," is how my mom replied. So I say my final goodbyes. After she leaves I turn around and shoot a big grin at Missy. She gives me a confused look and says, "What are you guys talking about?" "Oh, just about one of the best birthday present ever!" I answer. Then she pleaded, "Please, tell me!" I say alright and tell her the whole story. When I am done her mouth is as wide as when I first found out. Then we start talking about what we want are remodeled rooms to look like. Then we start talking about how we can't wait to get Hannah Montana's wardrobe. Then we said that they would add to our number of disguises. I guess now is the time to tell you that Missy and me are spy trainees. It all started when my dad told me that he was running a part time spy school. The school is disguised as a shop a shop where you get spy gear we all get our own room in the shop. We only have to go to school when we have free time. My mom said that she talked to my dad and got him to ease up on the rules. Although Missy and me have to do even more extra credit work. We finally stop talking about the trip and we start listening to the Jonas brother's cd. We couldn't help, but talk all night about we decided it might be best if Lexi didn't know about who we were spending this trip with because she would probably freak and get really mad because she doesn't get to go to any of the good stuff. She says that she didn't get to go to the Hannah Montana concert even though she went to the movie which is basically the same thing probably better. She also didn't get to go with us when we met the Jonas brothers. We finally get to sleep at around 4 in the morning. We slept the day away on Saturday. Then I helped her decide what she should pack. I went home after I told her that the next morning at church I would tell her if everything worked out and we were leaving Monday. I went home and slept some more I didn't want to be tired when I met the Jonas brothers. The next morning I got ready for church and right as I was finishing the phone rang. I quickly answered and said, "Hello." "Hello is this Marissa Brown?" the person on the other line asked. "Yes this is her," I replied. "Well, this is the CEO of Hollywood Records calling to tell you that your stretch SUV will be picking you up at 10:00 a.m. and don't eat before hand you will be getting lunch on the way." "Oh, well thank you again for this wonderful new opportunity," I reply with much gratitude. I go to church and tell Missy that everything went as planned and that she was going home with us after church so that they wouldn't have to go out of the way. We go home and get out our spy textbooks. My dad said that before we left we had to study chapter 50. The chapter is what you do when you are surrounded. My dad also told us what we are going to do as a project when we get back. The project is that instead of our normal partner we are going to have boy girl partners. After we were done studying we started talking about who we want to have as our partner. "I probably forgot to tell you that we have to go to school one last time tonight and get some more books that if we have time we have to read," I say out of the blue. Later that night we go to the shop and go upstairs to our rooms. We grab all of our gadgets and gizmos. Then we go downstairs and start looking around to see if there is anything else that we need. I found some movie to watch like Mission Impossible series and such I went to the check out and find my enemy. They are boys and have never liked me it didn't help that I won the Best Teen Spy award. I check out and am about ready to leave when I turn around and my movie and change are gone. I turn back to them and say, "Ok, where is my money and movies. I have to get going." With a serious look on his face the leader of them all Todd says, "I'm sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about." "What are you saying I know that you took my movies and money," I retort. When they don't answer I walk back to the movie shelf grab the movie I had and walk upstairs. I add the movie to our suitcase of spy stuff. Then I get an idea. I grab Missy and tell her what happened and just in case anyone is listening I whisper my idea to her. She tells me that she thinks that it is a great idea. We start grabbing all of the girls and tell them the plan. Then we all get changed into pajamas. We put the Meet Miley Cyrus cd in and put it onto G.N.O. Then we crank up the volume and start dancing and jumping. See the whole point of this plan is that Todd and his crews are in charge this week. They are supposed to keep everyone quiet and calm. By making lots of racket we will get them into trouble. We all stop for a minute and look over the railing to see if anyone is coming yet. Right as we look over we see one of the leaning candles are lit and is wobbling. We quickly stop jumping, but it's to late the candle topples over and lands on the carpet. The carpet immediately bursts into flames. Missy and me grab the suitcase and run out of the building. The reason we grabbed the suitcase is because it has our comfort inside. What I mean by comfort is that every spy gets something that is specially made to comfort them when they are nervous or scared. Missy's is her favorite stuffed animal Surry. (I am pretty sure that's how you spell the name). Mine is my baby bear. It doesn't really have a name so I call him Beary. My dad got me him when I was born. So they fixed Beary up and made him so that he would comfort me in the worst of times. I open the suitcase and pull Surry and Beary out. I hand Surry to Missy and put Beary on my chest immediately I feel calmness rush through me as I watch the fire department trying to put the flames out. The only thing was that they wouldn't be able to put the flame out till the building was burnt down. That's what the candle is for. There is only one way to put it out and then I wonder why none of us have tried it. So I snap my fingers while thinking wet. That's when I knew something was wrong because my gift didn't work. I guess I should explain that also. See the reason we were chosen to train and become a spy was if we had the gift. The gift is basically magic, but the thing is because it is the good kind of gift we can't use it to physically harm someone. That is how I knew something was wrong because magic didn't work. So I found my dad and asked him why I couldn't put the flames out. He surprises me by saying the candle was lit by an enemy who has black magic and it was made so that people like us can't put it out. Oh, I guess that I should also tell you that people with the gift can tell if someone else has the gift and if they do how much. My dad also tells us not to worry and to have fun on our trip. So we head back to my house and stay up talking then we realize how late it is because we don't want to have under eye circles. In the morning we wake up and get ready. When the stretch SUV pulled up everyone on our block came running out of their houses. It stopped right in front of my house. We grabbed our suitcases and ran out the front door. The chauffer got out and opened the trunk and carefully put our bags into the trunk. Then he opened the backseat door and told us to get in. Missy told me before hand to get in first. So I walk up to the chauffer and climb into the SUV. I see the Jonas brothers sitting on one side so I sit opposite of them. Missy follows me and sits right next to me. The chauffer closes the door, gets in the front seat, and starts to drive. When all of a sudden my phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my jean purse and flip it open. "Hello," I greet. "Princess, this is your daddy you and Missy need to come by the shop." "Is it really important, we've already gotten in the car," I reply. I look around at the Jonas brothers and Missy while I listen to my dad telling me everything. I tell him that I will be there in a minute to help out. I close the phone and look at Missy. Somehow she knew it had something to do with the shop because she said, "What happened at the store?" I told her how my dad had said that he needed our help because the remaining structure of the store was caving in. Todd and his crew had fallen through the floorboards and then the roof above them collapsed. They were buried, but still alive. He chose us because he knew we would be able to save Todd and his crew. I look up at the Jonas Brothers with a pitiful smile and say, "Could we take a little detour?" They all say, "Sure" simultaneously. I turn around and put the little window down. I tell the chauffer all the directions that he needs to know. I turn around and calm down. I finally have time to notice details like how hot Nick looks and how he can't stop looking at me. I look at Missy and I can tell that she is thinking the same thing as me except about Joe. Plus Kevin is looking at his girlfriend. So we don't have to worry about him. We start talking and find out that we have a lot in common. Then the SUV stops and we realize that we are there. We all reluctantly get out. I grimace when I see the shop or what used to be the shop. I think of how all of our work to get this shop/school off the ground. The roof has collapsed in places along with walls. I find my dad and we start talking about how Missy and me should go in and how we should come out. We finish up and he hands us all of the equipment that we need. We put it on and tell the Jonas brothers that we would be right back. We go in and put our oxygen masks on because I was dusty and smoky. We go to where my dad said Todd and his crew fell through. We call down and we heard a faint yell back. We start looking for a place to hook our grappling hooks on. Missy finds someplace and calls me over I hook my grapple beside her and start reeling myself down into the hole. Half way down I stop and call to Todd. I figure out in my head where his voice came from and land far away from it. I wait for Missy to come the rest of the way down then we started walking towards where his voice came from. We stop a few feet from where we think the hole is. We call out to them again and tell them that we are going to use our gift to move the boards and beams. Missy and I start talking about how far we should move the wood and how we should move the wood. We figure it all out. So I memorize the shape and size of the first beam. I close my eyes put my hands palms up at the waist and slowly move them to where they are above my head. Then I turn my hands so that my palms are facing towards the right. Then I move my hands to the right as far as I could. I felt Missy use her gift to take the beam from me. I opened my eyes and see Missy putting the beam down where we think it is far enough away. We keep repeating the process until we could squeeze down into the hole. We both took our flashlights out and peered down into the hole. "Is anybody hurt?!" I yell. "We don't know! We can't find Todd!" they yell back. I turn to look at Missy, "This job just got a whole lot harder," I say exasperatedly. I look back into the hole and yell, "Where was he when you fell through?!" "He was over in your dorm area when he fell through we were walking towards him when we fell through also!" they reply. I look back up and tell Missy that I would try and find Todd while she helped everyone out. She agreed and I took out the blue print of the shop and mark where we are. I find where the girl's dorm is and mark that also then I head in the general direction yelling to Todd. I hear a faint moaning coming from the lower floor of the girl's dorm I see where the roof and floor had caved in just like the other hole. I find a place that feels strong. I start doing what we did to the other hole and finally see the opening. I click my flashlight on and peer down into the hole. I see Todd buried underneath more beams and flooring still and quiet. I call to him and he slowly opens one eye. I start moving all of the wood out of the hole. Finally, all the wood is cleared off of him. I find another strong place and hook my grapple. I slide down the rope into the hole and land right next to Todd. I unhook myself and kneel down next to Todd. I go through the medical procedure and he has mainly a broken leg and rib. So I find 2 small pieces of wood and pull some medical tape out of my medical pouch. I put the pieces of wood on either side of his leg and tape them in place. I wake him up and give him a bottle of water. I am able to slowly help him up. I am able to make a little pulley out of my grappling line. I climb up the rope and start pulling him up. Then I hear a big Bang! Crack! I keep pulling on the rope, but I look in the direction of Missy and see that they seem to be running as fast as they can towards me. I quickly pull Todd out of the hole and put the grappling line and hook back into my bag. I tell them that he had a broken leg and rib maybe even a broken arm. Then they tell me why they were trying to run. To of Todd's friends get on either side of him and help him walk. Then we hear another Bang! Crack! We run screaming, "Run, the place is collapsing and AAAHHH!" We get right before the place collapses we get out. Immediately a nurse helps Todd to an ambulance. I bend over and try to calm down eventually I fall onto my butt glad that it was finally all over. I put my head in my hands so I don't see somebody walk up. I look down and see a pair of tennis shoes. I look up and it is Nick. When I see him I can't help, but let out a little squeal. He holds out his hand to help me up. When I get up I realize just how dirty I am. I start brushing some of the dirt off. He put his hand out and lifted my chin up. "You are so much different than other girls. None of the girls I know would have gone in because they were afraid of breaking a nail," He tells me quietly. I smile and then realize that I should put the equipment away you never know when you are going to need it. Then I go to the ambulance to see how Todd is doing. They say that he is unconscious now because of internal bleeding in his leg. So I find Missy and we are already to go. I give one last goodbye to my dad before we get into the car. We don't get to Chicago until around 12:00 a.m. because of our little detour. When Missy and I get to our room we talk about how we are pulled to Nick and Joe. Then we decide to pull out our listening devices. We put the magnified stethoscope to the wall and hear Nick and Joe talking because Kevin got him and his girlfriend their own room together. Nick and Joe are basically saying the same thing we were saying a minute ago. We decide that there is nothing more to hear and get to sleep. In the morning we tell each other that we had a dream about the Jonas brothers. Little did we know that the dream was really a vision telling us what was going to happen in the future. We think nothing of it and go about getting dressed and putting all of the credit cards they gave us into our purses. We go downstairs and see that the Jonas brothers have gotten us a private room in the restaurant. We also see that they got a breakfast buffet. It makes me realize how hungry I am I even spot a tray of bacon, yum! We eat almost all of the food because we didn't have anything to eat the night before so we were all starving. We grab our coats and head to the limo he asks us where we want to go we all say we want to go to the mall. When we get there Kevin goes off with his girlfriend. Missy and I link arms while we walk around the mall. Nick and Joe follow along talking. Whenever Missy or I would see something cute we would point it out then we came to all of the phone stores. We were already overloaded with bags we even had to go back to the limo real quick because we had too many. Missy and me run into the shop and look around. I find 2 phones that I want, but don't know which one to get. So I fid Missy and she is having the same problem. So we go find Nick and Joe and ask them what their opinion is. Nick tells me that I should get the sidekick 3 because it helps keep everything in order and it is more durable than the voyager. Joe tells Missy to get the voyager because it is really cool. So we choose what they chose and go to the checkout counter I see some of those little gem decoration kits. I ask if there is any way they could put it on because I would mess it all up. They tell me that you can so I hand my phone over to the cashier and she tells me to follow her into the back. So I follow her into the back to see a little machine filled with gems. She asks me what gems I want. I tell her, "I would like blue and green gems please." So she puts my new phone underneath the little spout. Then all of a sudden it got sucked up the spout and then got spit out at the other end. I grab my phone and push it up it is so cool. I go back into the store and find every one else. I hold up my new phone for everyone to see. "Hold on tight. It's a rollercoaster ride we're on. So say goodbye cause I won't be back again. Up and down you're all around…" we all here it takes me a minute to realize that it is my new phone. I hit the answer button and say hello. Turns out that it is the designer wanting to know what we want our rooms to look like so I grab Missy and head towards the bathroom. I tell Missy that it is the designer. I tell the designer that I want a closet like on the show Hannah Montana. Where the regular clothes are in a regular closet, but when you push them aside there is another closet filled with designer clothes. Then I tell her I want a hanging bed and lush soft carpets. I tell her other things like where I want my desk, what kind of chairs I want, and so on. I hand the phone to Missy and she starts telling her things. We finally get done and find the Jonas Brothers. We have so many things that the whole limo is full of bags and some of them are not ours all of the Jonas Brothers needed new outfits for the two concerts they have here. At every concert we are introduced at least the ones that we went to. We were also pulled up on stage to sing songs. We carefully climb into the limo and my phone rigs again. I answer with a cheery, "Hello." Turns out that they think they have figured out who lit the candle. It was one of the darkmaster's evil henchmen Jesse. The sound of that name almost made my heart stop. My hand goes straight to my mouth as I gasp. See Jesse was my first love. Until we found out that we were enemies than we broke up. I thought I had gotten over him I guess I haven't. I continue talking turns out that they caught his trail and he was headed for Chicago. My dad says that he thinks that is where there new hide out is. (We kind of blew up the other one). So he gives me the address of where they lost track of Jesse which means that he went underground. I tell him that we would check it out and call him back. Slowly I hit the end button and look up. I turn to Missy and before I even say anything she says, "Let me guess, the person that lit the candle was Jesse wasn't it?" I nod and know that I am about to cry. "My dad… wants us … to find Jesse… because if we find Jesse we find his boss," I sob. Missy invites me to give her hug. The Jonas Brothers are all asking questions, but Missy tells them that she will answer questions later. As soon as we get to the hotel I go upstairs and lock myself into our hotel room. I start sobbing into my pillow. After about 2 hours of crying I realize that there is only one way to settle this. I open the spy suitcase and get all of my stuff out. I change and open the window and jump out. Missy is just now done telling everyone the full story she realizes that she can't hear any crying. She comes to our room door bends down and takes a bobby pin out of her hair it takes her less than a minute to pick the lock. She comes in and sees that the suitcase is open with a note on top saying where I went and that I had to do this on my own because it was the only way. She puts her head in her hands and shakes it back and forth. She knows what she has to do. She tells the JoBros that she was going to go and get me. She changes and jumps out the window also. At this point I am at the address my father gave me and looking for the opening. I finally realize that it would be disguised as something normal. So I start messing around with everything. "Crack!" I hear a twig snap. Quickly I jump behind a tree and peer around it and there before me is, "Jesse" I say awestruck and longing. He turns my way, but I quickly duck behind the tree. After I am sure that he is turned around I turn around. I see him lean down and open the cellar doors. After he goes down the stairs I creep up and look down the stairs he walks up to a toolbox. And I think I may have gotten the wrong address, but when he opens it up there is a screen keyboard. I use the built in binoculars on my glasses and see that his password is my name. That gets me thinking maybe he hasn't gotten over me either. He goes in and as soon as he is gone I carefully go down the stairs, type in the password and walk into the hide out I follow the footsteps that I assume is Jesse's. I end up walking right into their trap. As soon as I walk in I knew this is what they were planning, but before I could do anything a metal cage came and dropped over me. I glare at Jesse. Then I realize something Jesse isn't smiling smugly like he does when he is proud of himself. He actually looks well kind of sad. Then I look around and realize that there is someone I haven't met before. He is wearing a black, hooded cloak so I can't see what his face looks like. "I assume that you are the dreaded darkmaster," I say while looking around. "Yes, and you must be the teen spy," he replies in a Darth Vader voice. I finish up looking around the room. So I sit down and cross my legs. I also close my eyes and start to meditate. My meditating is different though I am still able to hear everything that is going on around me while cleaning my head out. Right now I become an animated person and look around for my organizer. I finally find her and tell her to send Missy an S.O.S. Then I return to my body just in time to hear them saying their plan to take over the world. Their plan was to kidnap me and then kidnap the president. Apparently they had made some machine that would make them look like the president. They must have assumed that I was doing the normal kind of meditating because then you don't hear anything. I go back into animated state and my organizer tells me that Missy sent a message asking what the password is. I tell her and she sends one right back asking for directions to where I was. I tell her everything and she says that she will be there in a minute. I tell her to wait outside under the invisibility spell and that if I have trouble I will call her in because I want to find out more of their plan. I come out of animated state and hear that they are done talking about the plan to take over the world. So I start to remember everything that is on my tool belt. Then I think better of it I want to have a chance to talk with Jesse. I open my eyes and say, "I would like to talk with Jesse alone." "As you wish," the darkmaster says with a smile. Everyone leaves Jesse and me alone. I watch everyone leave then turn to Jesse before he can say anything I speak, "I can not believe you. Even though you are the enemy I thought you were better than this!" "I didn't want to do it, but the darkmaster said I was the only one you would follow," he says sadly. "Well…" I just now realize that there is something different about Jesse since the last time we were talking. I go inside my body and find a string of fire I pull up, up till it is right behind my eyes. I am shocked by what I see that I almost lose the string of fire. What I saw was tons of the gift instead of black magic. "You… gift… black magic … da… but…" I stutter. He looks up at me then walks towards the cage. I surprise myself by walking towards him. Our hands meet in between the bars. His hand moves underneath my chin and lifts it so I am looking him in the eyes. I realize that Jesse is the one for me, but we could never be together. Right now he is reminding me of Nick. "Oh, I forgot how much I love you," Jesse says. "You don't mean that you're just saying things you think I want to hear, but I want to move on. I want the years we had together to be erased from my heart, but not my memory," I reply. Before I know it our lips are toughing through the bars. It starts to feel like old times. I realize what I am thinking so I push him away and back away. In my mind I tell Missy to come in. I hear and feel her come in, but she must still be under the invisibility spell because I can't see her. Sure enough I feel a tap on my shoulder. She hands me a mask and what looks like a popper that you use on the Fourth of July. I know better I must have forgotten them at the hotel. I grab them both and put the mask behind my back I turn back to Jesse. I start walking towards him and he turns around. In one swift motion I get to the bars, throw the popper, and put the mask on. Almost immediately after I throw the popper the air fills with smoke I hear a crash and assume that the popper had done its job and knocked Jesse out. I activate the invisibility spell and run after Missy. We are just getting out of the room when I realize I forgot to do what I came here to do so I find a big enough vent and climb into it. I find a place that should be right in the middle of the building and take by backpack off. I unzip it and go through the contents I finally find what I am looking for. I take it out and set it all up. When it asks for a time I tell it 2 minutes. I am pretty sure that is enough time for Missy and me to get out. I finally finish up and go back the way I came and climb out. "Missy?" I whisper. "I'm right here. Did you get it all set up?" she replies. "We have 3 minutes to get out of here and not be blown up with it," I answer. We rush out of the building just before it blows up. We feel that we are done here and head back to the hotel. To bad we hadn't stayed there because if we had we might have seen something that is very important. We head back to the hotel and tell everyone that I am fine now and think that I will go for a swim. So I head upstairs and change into my bikini. Over it I put a towel around me and head downstairs. I take my towel off and head for the pool. I was glad that it was really late because nobody was there and I get really embarrassed in a bikini. Why I brought I have no clue except everyone says I look good in a bikini because I keep myself in shape. I start doing laps just like at swim practice. Then I try to see how long I can stay under water. So I was scared out of my wits when someone taps me on the shoulder. I even hit them in the stomach. What makes it worse is that it is Nick Jonas! "I'm so sorry, that's why nobody sneaks up on me because I have a reflex when I get scared." "Hey! It's all right. I shouldn't have snuck up on you," he replies. All I can do is smile. I realize that I am looking at Nick without a shirt on. Right after I have that thought I realize that he is seeing me in a bikini. I am just about to get out and grab my towel when I think of an interview he had. He said that he likes girls who can be real with him. So I stay in the pool we have a great time we race and do laps. He tells me that he used to be on a swim team before all of this. When we are done racing and stuff we get into the hot tub and relax while we talk. We have tons in common and then I realize that I should check something because we might have more in common then we know. So I enter my body again and find my inner fire. As soon as a string licks out I grab it with my mind and pull it behind my eyes. I am so shocked that I actually lose the string of fire. I check again thinking that my eyes are playing tricks on me, but everything is the same. Nick has the gift! Almost as much as me and that's saying something because apparently I have the most gift a child has ever had. I come back and tell him that I am just tired. I get out of the hot tub and grab my phone turns out we have been talking and swimming for about 3 hours and it is now 12:00. So we head up to our rooms and when I close the door I turn and slide down. I let out a sigh that was louder than intended because Missy woke and turned a light on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whisper. "It's ok I was waiting for you to finally come upstairs," she replies. I tell her everything even about the gift. She advises that when I have my 2 weeks alone with him I should ask if he has ever heard about the gift and so on. I agree and we both decide to go to sleep. The next morning we wake up and call my dad. We tell him what there plan was and that we blew the place up again. We tell him that we think that we stopped them, but he might want to keep an extra close eye on the president. We get dressed and the Jonas Brothers are down there and tell us that they are taking us to a water park. For some reason they handed us our favorite Hannah Montana outfits. We were shocked and were going to ask questions, but they told us not to ask questions. So we eat and get changed then head out to the limo. I love the outfit they gave me. The outfit is a short pink dress with a pink jacket that is almost as long as the dress. The outfit also comes with white boots that have pink heels. Oh, I almost forgot to say that there are also pink sequins all over the dress and pink tights that stop at my shins. I love the outfit and I get to keep it. When we pull up the "water park" is actually a concert. They show us that our seats are in _front_ of the barrier instead of behind. I realize that this is just like one of the dreams I had about the Jonas brothers. I guess that I have time and space to tell you about it. It was my 13th birthday and my mom got me 4 front row tickets along with backstage passes. So we went to the concert and after wards we went backstage. Now I want to tell you something that will be important later. When I get nervous I either babble or don't talk at all. (This happens in real life also). When we went backstage we seemed to go into our own little worlds. I was with Nick. Missy was with Joe and my friend Moonstar was with Kevin. I happened to be babbling which I guess is better that not saying anything at all, but this time it isn't really a good thing. First I told him that after this we were going to the Greensburg YMCA for a sleepover I even told him that there were only going to be 2 other people besides who was with me now. Then I kind of told him that my mom probably got the tickets and backstage passes easy because my stepsister is Miley Cyrus. As soon as I say it I know I had said the wrong thing. So I basically grabbed my friends and left. I was in such a hurry I didn't realize that my phone had fallen out of my pocket. When we get to the pool we head straight for locker rooms. Everyone changes and gets into the pool. Missy, Moonstar, and I are taking turns telling Aaron and his friend Alec about the whole thing. (I leave out the part about Miley.) All of a sudden we see the Boy's locker room door open and 3 blurs come rushing out and jump in. When they come to the surface I'm speechless. It's the Jonas Brothers. Then the dream ended so there is no more to tell you. Back to the original story I burst out of my little dream bubble to see that the JoBros are about to start playing. So I put my Sunglasses on because we are outside and I want to be able to see well. They finally start playing. After the intermission they surprise both Missy and me because they introduce us and pull us both on stage. We are both looking at each other like OMG! We huddle up and they tell us that we should do the dance we made up to Goodnight and Goodbye (I kind of told Nick about the dance.) We say that we might if it's ok to look foolish and if we start laughing. They tell us that that's the point of their concerts. To just have fun and be yourself. We say that we would do the dance then. So we get into position Missy and me beside each other. They start to play and we start to dance. We can't help it Missy and me start giggling. Joe comes up next to us and starts dancing along with us. That makes us laugh harder. Soon we're dancing, singing, and laughing basically having a good time. We dance and sing the whole concert it is the best time of my life. At the end of the concert while we were on stage I am standing by Nick and waving to the crowd. He surprises me by holding my hand while waving to the crowd. I look at him and he looks at me. For a moment everything around me disappears except Nick. I'm just standing there twisting my hair around a finger. When suddenly Missy comes up and hugs me. I turn and glare at her and she knows that I am not a happy camper if I am shooting daggers at her. "You guys were about to kiss weren't you," She says with one of those oops faces. All I can do is nod. "Sorry," she says apologetically. "It's ok we will have plenty of chances 2 weeks because we will be all alone," I reply. When we get back I fight the urge to go swimming, but I can't help it. I tell everyone that I am going swimming. The reason I want to fight the urge to swim is because I figured out that I like to swim when things go bad or I am stressed. I change into one of my new bikinis and head downstairs. I start doing what I did before. Basically swimming laps and trying to beat my records. This time I hear the person coming, but it's only Missy. We talk, swim, and race. The rest of the 2 weeks go by in a flash. It seems like we were only there for 2 more days, but we ended up leaving and going to Cedar point like planned. There isn't much to tell about what happened while we were there, except the fact that at the concert it happened again. What I mean is that this time you know that thing where you run to give someone a hug and they grab you at the waist and lift you up. Well, Nick and I had gotten closer and I saw that he had put his guitar down. So I ran to give him a hug, but he surprised me by grabbing my waist and lifting me up. We ended up staring into each other's eyes again as he slowly puts me down and again we were about to kiss. When Joe comes up and locks Nick in a chock hold. I blush fiercely, but notice that Nick is blushing also and that makes me blush more. Nothing else happened though. Except that when we were leaving I was walking next to Nick and Missy was walking next to Joe. What happened was that Kevin and his girlfriend were walking in front of us when he subtlety put his hand around her waist as he guided us through the crowd of fans. Then Joe followed his lead and put his hand around Missy's waist. Then last, but certainly not least Nick followed suit and slid his hand around my waist. I looked up at him and knew I was blushing again, but I liked it. We left and all went our separate ways. Missy and I decided that we would only call if my dad called with more news and needed our help. So we packed all of our stuff and said goodbye at the airport. Of course Nick and I sat next to each other and talked the whole way to New York. He would tell me about the Broadway plays he wants to take me to. Then I would ask him if he was in any of them when he was younger. It sort of went back and forth like that. When we got there I was just awed by the city. Everyone had always told me that New York was polluted and that had always made me never want to go there. When we got there I saw no pollution and what very little I saw it wasn't that terrible. We went plays and movies and just hung out like we had been best friends all our lives. We were talking like we had known each other longer than a month because we were even finishing each others sentences. Finally when we were out to dinner one night, he actually asked me out, I decided that now is the perfect time to ask him about the gift. "Nick", I check that he is listening and continue, "I've wanted to ask you something. Do you believe in magic?" "Well… I guess so. What kind of question is that?" he replies. "I wanted to ask you if you have heard of something called the gift," I answer. "I've heard people say that I have a gift for music, but what does that have to do with magic." He replies skeptically. "The gift isn't a talent it's something like magic. You can't tell any one and this might sound crazy, but I have the gift and so do you." I answer with a worried look. I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy or that I need help. "How should I believe you when you don't have any proof that you're magical or that I am too." He replies with suspicion in his eyes. "You want proof you got it." I say and I can tell that Nick wasn't expecting this. I stare at the legs of his chair planning to make it float, but something's wrong. I close my eyes and go to my inner fire. Sure enough my gift master is climbing out of the lake of fire of magic whatever it is. "Come on I won't hurt him and I won't let go of the chair I just want to prove to him." I whine loudly, I look around afraid I might have said that out loud, but luckily I didn't. "You know the rules and if you break them you will be grounded from your magic." She replies in a worried tone. I come back out and feel her lifting the barrier. I look back down at the legs of Nick's chair. Slowly his chair starts to lift along with mine and I look up to see him looking scared at the floor. "Don't be scared. I'll put you down if you say that you believe me." I tell him. "I believe you! I believe you!" He yells so I slowly lower us back to the floor. I see with satisfaction that he is thinking and a slow smile is spreading across his face. "So you're telling me that you and I have magical powers called the gift. I just have a few questions." We talk about everything, but stuff that is top secret we save for the hotel. I was surprised when we first got there because we were staying in the penthouse together, but there were 2 bedrooms so we were okay. We head back and sit down on the couch outside on the verandah. I curl up and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I tell him all about the school and how that's why they sent Missy and me in to help Todd. I basically tell him all about the gift. I also tell him that the next day I would help him learn how to summon his power. In the end we just sit and look at the stars. I wake and stretch. When I'm done I look up and see Nick smiling at me. "So I was wondering if after all of this maybe I could go to this school with you, but before you answer I want to know… if …well if you would be my girlfriend?" Nick tells me and as soon as he is done he looks down and starts fiddling with his jacket zipper. "I would LOVE to be your girlfriend and yes you can go to spy school with me if you want." I reply with a smile. He is so happy that we finally kiss. It was quick because we both pull away and scoot to opposite ends of the bench. After about a minute or two we look at each other and scoot closer to the middle. Soon enough we are kissing again and hugging. Finally we pull away and I tell him that we better get started with the basic stuff you need to know to control your magic. We start on the exercises, but for some reason Nick can't do it. So I head towards my fire pond and call my master. When she comes out I tell her that she needs to call Nick's Fire master over here. He appears with a burst of smoke and makes everyone start coughing. "Why won't you let Nick use his magic?!" I yell at him. "I haven't done anything to him! He's the one keeping his mind closed to the fact that he has magic!" he yells back. I stare shocked at first, but then decide that I better get to the bottom of this before I make any accusations. So I leave and come to the surface where I figure out a plan. I look at him and tell him that maybe he needs to meditate. I show him how and we both get in our poses. Slowly, I feel myself seep into his thoughts and I'm able to hear his thoughts, but he can't hear mine. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" he tells himself. I think to myself that he is probably having those moments where you're yelling at that little voice in your head. "You're doing it because you love her." A stern, but kind voice says. I listen more intently wanting to hear Nick's answer. "I know I love her, but this is crazy." He thinks it with so much emotion that I could picture the look on his face if he said that aloud. Now I can't hold it in any longer. "You love me, but still don't believe me." I say trying to be kind, but I hear the anger and confusion in my voice. "What! Who's there and how can you read my thoughts?" He yells confused. By now he is able to take a form so I step out of the shadows. He stares at me then looks all round him. "Where are we? I thought we were meditating!" By now I can tell that he is really scared because it was in his voice. "You don't recognize it. I at least thought you would recognize your own thinking chamber or room whichever you call it." I mutter while I start pacing and thinking. I turn to Nick and say, "Do you believe me now?" All he can do is nod, but I know better. I walk towards Nick and make a couch appear. I sit down and pat the seat next to me signaling Nick to sit down. I was right he asks me every question he can think of while I answer them automatically. (We had to learn all about the gift history.) I tell him that we should return to ourselves because if we don't our magic will weaken and who knows when we will need it next. So we return and get up stiff because we had been sitting to long. I tell Nick that I want to go for a swim, and he's gotten to know me well enough to know that something is wrong. But he doesn't say anything he decides to surprise me. I was swimming in the midst of everyone in the hotel when the manager comes in and says that someone has rented to pool for the night and that everybody needs to get out. So I sadly get out and grab my towel. I head all of the way to the top and dry off. I don't really notice that Nick isn't there I just assume that he is asleep. I hear a knock on the door and see that a hotel employee is standing in the doorway with flowers and a note. He hands them to me and I give him a confused look. He just shrugs his shoulders and leaves. I close the door and find a vase for the flowers before opening the card.

_Please, meet at the pool with your swimsuit. (Oh, and wear something nice)_

That was all it said so I do as it says. After I'm ready I head downstairs to the pool. I realize in the elevator that the person must be whoever rented the pool. So I walk in and all I see is candles everywhere before someone put their hands over my eyes. They lead me towards something and tell me to sit down. They finally take their hands off of my eyes and I look around to see the light are all turned with indeed candles lighting everything. I look across the table to see Nick in a tux. I'm glad that I chose something that reminded me of a ball gown to wear. I smile and that's all I can do, but soon enough we're talking and dancing. "Hey I just want to know why did you want me to bring my swimsuit." I ask him. "Oh, I almost forgot. You know how you said that you can change shapes using the gift." He answers. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with all of this?" I ask him. "Well, I was wondering if we could… well, um" He stutters. I can tell he's having trouble so I help him out, "Turn into sea creatures?" I look at him and see him relax and know that I guessed right. "Well, yeah. I mean if you don't think it's stupid." He says and I can tell that if I don't say something he will start stuttering again, "Yeah, I think that would be cool. Also I haven't ever tried changing into a sea animal. I don't really know why since I love the water." So we decide to change although I had put my swimsuit on underneath my dress so I didn't need to go into the changing room. After Nick disappeared into the changing room I slipped my dress off over my head and dived into the deep end of the pool. Then an idea popped into my head. So I went to the side of the pool and started doing what I normally do to change shape basically concentrating on the thing you want to turn into, but then I thought of something else that maybe something that I could turn into. Sure enough I felt myself changing and when I looked down I was a mermaid! I had always wanted to be a mermaid I just never thought that I could change into one. I started swimming and I would stop and look back and see that I had just been going really fast. Did I mention that the pool was huge and I mean huge. I heard Nick coming back so I dived under water to the very bottom of the deep end. Nick must have assumed that I was already in the pool, but he probably couldn't tell because all of the pool lights were off. Although I'm guessing that mermaids have very good vision because I could see everything crystal clear. I see his legs underwater all the way at the other end. That's another thing mermaids can also see really far. I think back to all of the books and movies I have seen. I remember from Aquamarine that mermaids have powers. I start thinking as Nick slowly makes his way towards my end of the pool. I get an idea and start swimming slowly along the bottom of the pool towards Nick. The reason I am swimming at the bottom of the pool is because I don't want Nick to see the current I am bringing with me. Slowly, I get closer and closer to Nick. Then in one swift movement I'm right in front of Nick, a wave goes over my head and hits Nick, and then lastly he flies backward and lands in the pool. I swim to him and help him to the surface with a grin on my face. I can't help, but giggle while asking if he is ok. He smirks while saying, "Yeah, my spine will recover." "I thought it would be your chest that hurts," I just shrug and continue, "But wasn't that wave awesome!" He nods and bends his back. I hear a loud crack and look to Nick. He had one of those happy, relaxed expressions on his face and I smirk. He quickly wipes the expression on his face, "How did you do that?" he asks. I decide to do a trick and tell him to stand back. I swim to the very bottom then shoot up. In mid-air I do I flip and shoot back to the bottom of the pool. Then in one swift movement I swim to Nick and pop above the surface. Nick stares at me with an amazed expression on his face all I do I crack a grin. Later on after I'm done showing him everything I can do as a mermaid he finally asks me to teach him how to shapeshift. He tells me to close my eyes so that he can surprise me. I turn around and cover my eyes. Finally, Nick tells me to open my eyes so I turn around and open my eyes, but no one is there. I think that maybe he is hiding, but then I hear a swish behind me. (Did I mention that mermaids also have great hearing.) Anyway I turn around and sure enough Nick's behind me tail and all. Yes, I said tail because he turned himself into a mermaid or merman I guess. He smiles and says, "Now we are a perfect match." I can't help but grin and say, "You are so corny," I see a hurt look on his face and continue, "but that's what I like about you." I look back at Nick and he has a happy expression on his face. For the rest of the night we do tricks and see if we can talk to each other underwater at opposite ends. The amazing thing is that we actually can. We finally sit on the edge and I tell Nick how to change back to human. Changing back to normal is a lot easier than changing into a creature. There are three things you can do to change back. One of them is to snap your fingers, another is to clap your hands, and the last one is to whistle a tune. I tell Nick each of these things and then snap my fingers. Magic starts swirling around my legs or tail and when it disappears my human legs are back in place. I stand up and almost fall back into the pool. It felt weird to have human legs again. I had been a mermaid for so long and being a mermaid felt so right. I grab my towel and Nick follows suit. Soon we are upstairs and have changed into something more comfortable. Nick blindfolds me and leads me out onto the verandah. He lets go of me and I hear him close the doors. Then he takes the blindfold off and see something that is so romantic. What I see is a picnic blanket surrounded by candles. We lie down and stare up at the stars. He's lying with his arm around my shoulders and I'm lying with my head on his shoulder/chest. We stared at the stars in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. When out of the blue Nick asks about how old I was when I first started training. I had to think about that, but I answered none the less, "I was three years old when my dad started training me. That's how I've come to be the best teenage spy and I'm not even a teenager." We sit in more silence when Nick decides to ask another question, "How did you find out?" "Well I found out at age two which was during my parents divorce. It progressed from throwing things with amazing strength to locking my door when there was no lock. Eventually my dad told me the truth." We looked at each other and I guess eventually fell asleep because next thing I know I'm waking to the rising sun.

I just realized that I should tell you something before I continue. I'm really 15 yrs. old although I look like I am 11 years old. I've been eleven now for 4 years. The reason is that when I was 11 yrs old four years ago some scientists wanted to test a new experiment. Now I can't age until my 16th birthday which is next year. Everyone my age had to try the experiment pill…including Jesse.

I start rubbing Nick's hand he wakes up and looks down at me. Then he leans down and starts kissing me. For some reason it feels strangely familiar, but I had only kissed Nick once. I didn't think much of it until I heard a door open behind us. I jump up and face the door. My mouth falls open because standing in the doorway is none other than Nick. Slowly my gaze shifts between the Nick on the blanket to the Nick in the doorway. Then it all clicks. "JESSE!"I scream. I must have been really mad because Nick's/Jesse's eyes get round. You see people like Jesse and I can change into other people. Also when we get seriously angry our magic kind of swirls around us gathering and turning into a … well I guess it's kind of like a storm. Anyways I feel and see the aquamarine swirls of my magic. I could tell Jesse was about to move, but it was too late. With a loud crack I blast Jesse through the railing and he starts falling to the ground. I walk to the edge of the now broken railing. Then I lean over and snap my fingers. A landing mat that they use in movies appears underneath Jesse. I turn to Nick, "I think it's time to tell you something." I take him inside and tell him everything and surprisingly he believed me. The rest of our time together in New York consisted of training and dates. Soon enough it was time to meet everyone in California. We get on the plane and when we get off we are greeted by 8 hugs. I guess they were worried because we got stuck in a thunderstorm and were late. Later that night on our way to the cruise ship Nick and I tell everyone the awesome news about us and they don't act surprised like they were expecting us to get together. Then Missy and Joe announced that they too are going out with each other and once again it wasn't much of a surprise. We finally get to the cruise ship which, like everything so far, was huge. All of our rooms were connected on the top floor and had a private pool. We decided to make a schedule for private swim times. Missy and I were sharing rooms again so we head towards our rooms to unpack. As soon as we are around the corner she starts running dragging me behind her. We fall into our room exhausted. "Guess... what… I found out … about Joe?" Missy gasps between breaths, "he's … one of …us." She starts telling me how she told him and then started training him. I guess my eyes were wide because she looks at me funny. "I also told Nick and started training him." I say slowly. I tell her about everything and I guess we had been talking a while because we hear a knock that scared both of us out of our skins I even screamed and let's just say I have a loud high pitched scream. When I stop screaming I hear two distinct ouches. "Sorry!" I scream. I go and answer the door and am face to face with flowers and chocolates. Nick hands me a bouquet of a dozen blue tulips. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Joe just told me everything." I can still remember his hot minty fresh breath on my ear. Nick and I decided to show Missy and Joe what we had learned about our magic and water. When we get in there I jump in the pool and change into a dolphin. Soon enough everyone is in the pool and there are mermaids, dolphins, fish, and sharks. We do that every day until we get to Hawaii. When we get there it is a flurry of shopping and practices and then the sound check before the big concert. This time they have us climb a bunch of stairs onto a platform. They tell us to stay there while they start the concert. We here them walk downstairs and start the concert. Missy and I sit down and watch the concert. All of a sudden the platform started to lower as the JoBros started playing "Just Friends". Missy and I start dancing around and singing along. At the end I run and give Nick a hug and then we kiss. Yeah, you read that right we kissed in front of millions of fans not to mention paparazzi. We pull back smiling. We ended up going back home the next day. I see the JoBros every day before and after school and on the weekend we go on group dates. That leads us to the present.

THE PRESENT

It has only been a year, but it seems like so much longer. Today is my birthday and I woke up to find I had finally aged/ grown. Today is my 16th birthday. Missy had the same experience a month ago when she turned 16. I get dressed and head downstairs. I get a big surprise when I see my favorite guy Nick Jonas. He stops speaking abruptly, but I could tell he was trying to convince my mom about something. My mom tells him what was probably her answer. "Hey, I have to go, but I'll see you later." Nick says after giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek. He turns around and starts to leave. Right as I was realizing he had not even noticed I had changed he. He whips around and looks me up and down. "I like your new look, but I really need to go." With that he turns back around and leaves. I get ready and go to the studio. When I get there and ask where the JoBros were they told me they weren't here yet. So I walked across the street


End file.
